fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Silas (Everybody Wants to Rule the World 5)
Summary Silas was teleported from his universe and into a white room along with several other people. Before they were teleported again, Heteka intercepted their transmission and scattered all of them throughout her home world. From then, Silas's journey began. One where he would go on epic adventures and fight all kinds of opponents. Personality A nice guy that is normally calm and collected. Usually is a quiet guy that keeps to himself, not out of dislike for communication but because he likes to think before he speaks. His righteous fury appears when innocents are injured and he doesn't hold back. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Silas Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World 5 Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Spearman Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | 8-A | 7-C Powers and Abilities: |-|First Powerset=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Masterful Haki wielder (Kenbunshoku, Busōshoku and Haōshoku Haki), Expert Bisento Wielder, Vibration Manipulation (Can create powerful shockwaves through any medium with the power of the Tremor-Tremor Fruit), Limited Air Manipulation (Was able to casually blow out the "flames" on a magma rock. With the swing of his bisento, can generate powerful air pressure with his attacks and create cyclones to blow away enemies), Water Manipulation (His shockwaves are able to create large tsunamis), Weather Manipulation (His shockwaves are able to affect the sky, bringing great storms) and Earth Manipulation (With his power he can tilt the ground), Limited Durability Negation (His vibrations can pass through the bodies of opponents, affecting them internally), Magic, Magic Perception, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Flight, Telepathy (Can read the true thoughts and feelings of others), Telekinesis, Water Manipulation, Creation and Intangibility (Via Ocean), Shapeshifting, Healing, Energy Projection (Various types of energy blasts via Chastiefol), Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation (via Disaster), Memory Manipulation (Can erase memories), Light Manipulation (Can summon a bright light),Dimensional Storage (Has a pocket dimension where he keeps his weapons), Armor and Weapon Creation, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Heat (Was not bothered by the ambient heat let off by Akainu in his magma form and resisted direct magma attacks, albeit with eventually fatal burn injuries) and to Ice Manipulation (His vibrations are strong enough to prevent being encased on ice), Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Petrification, and Curse Manipulation |-|Second Powerset= All previous abilities, Aura, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Holy Manipulation, Healing with Phoenix Tears, can designate an area as his territory, boosting his parameters while he's within, can summon up to two thousand stakes from the ground at once, instilling fear and anxiety in those who see them, can make stakes grow from inside an opponent's body by wounding them with his spear, can form stakes from within his own body, Durability Negation and Causality Manipulation (Rather than producing stakes, his Noble Phantasm is the action of “being pierced by stakes”. Therefore these stakes can manifest as “having already pierced the foe” and “having already ended” and thus cannot be dodged and ignore durability and armor.), Regeneration (High-Low, can reattach lost limbs with Phoenix Tears), Limited Madness Manipulation (Type 3, the True Longinus can suck out the consciousness of believers of God and make them lose their sanity if they gaze at it), Hellfire Manipulation (Purgatory fire nullifies up to Mid-High regeneration), Enhanced Senses, Rage Power, Rune Magic (Allows for Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Healing, Clairvoyance, Magic Resistance, and temporary boosts to his Noble Phantasms and parameters), can easily predict the paths of incoming projectiles, can temporarily fight on even with lethal injuries, Regeneration (Mid-Low normally. At least High-Low with Runes; heals through an instantaneous application of Rune Magic, allowing him to regenerate from having his body breaking apart.), Summoning, Mind Manipulation and Statistics Reduction with Fairies Maddening (Summons fairies and other spirits of the Earth, and crushes his opponent's spirits in addition to temporarily lowering their strength and agility statistics),Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Possession (Non-combat applicable), Regeneration Negation with Gáe Bolg, the Gouging Piercing Spear of Carnage homes in on targets,Power Nullification (Can prevent a female from using her abilities for a period of time), Attack Reflection (Can create spirals that suck in attacks and release them at anywhere of his choosing), can instantly destroy weapons, can create blessings, miracles and other effects with Truth Idea, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Resistance to Time Stop (As one of the Holy Relics, the aura of the Holy Spear should be capable of protecting its wielder from the effects of time stop.), Magic (Including effects such as Petrification and Spatial Manipulation), Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area) and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons.)|-|Third Powerset= All previous abilities, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Fear Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation, BFR, Duplication, Fusionism, Darkness Manipulation, Portal Creation, Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Absorption |-|Fourth Powerset= All previous abilities Extrasensory Perception (Can instinctively sense what is fair or not. He always knows which side during a battle leans more towards justice and when someone acts wrongly in his presence), Analytical Prediction (Can read and predict what her enemies will do next, and counter them before they happen), Duplication (Can make 800 copies of herself and each one is able to create 800 copies as well, for a total of 640,000 copies), Power Bestowal (Can grant Metonymy to another person), Ki Manipulation, Can shapeshift into someone else and use their abilities, Can negate the Theory Of Narrative Causality and Plot Manipulation via Devil Style, Can declare areas as his territory, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Can resist any alteration of the body and mind, as well as animic effects) Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Is comparable to the other white room people who can hurt people that were thrown through steel enforced concrete blast walls.) | Large Building level+ (Is physically comparable to Rompot who created an antimatter explosion) | Multi City Block level | Town level Speed: Superhuman travel speed, Subsonic combat and reaction speed | Subsonic travel speed , Supersonic combat and reaction speed | Supersonic travel speed , Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed | Supersonic+ travel speed , Massively Hypersonic combat and reaction speed Lifting Strength: Class 10 | Class 25 | Class K | Class M Striking Strength: Wall Class+ | Large Building Class+ | Multi City Block Class+ | Town Class Durability: Wall level+ (Has comparable durability to his attack power.) | Large Building level+ | Multi City Block level+ | Town level Stamina: High (Comparable to someone who took 465 lethal wouns and kept on fighting, even after losing half of his head. People with less endurance than him were able to battle for ten days straight.) Range: Tens of meters, hundreds of meters with certain attacks Standard Equipment: Longinus, Bisento, Gae Bolg, and Chastiefol, his sword, Sacred Metal Intelligence: High (Comparable to someone who can organize an invasion at the last minute and still pull it off successfully.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: First Powerset | Second Powerset | Third Powerset | Fourth Powerset Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: